1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of generating data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a distance between a transmitter and a receiver is increased, a reception performance of a signal that is received in the receiver may decrease. Research is in progress to increase the reception performance.